


An origin story- Genji

by dagaberto



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gangsters, Gen, Mentions of Sex, Violence, mentions of drug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagaberto/pseuds/dagaberto
Summary: ‘We are expected to be dead drunk anyway. Just for tonight.’ Thought Hanzo but after his brother started to make out in front of people and more severely, bully the bartender with his short blade Hanzo thought that enough was enough. He agreed to go to this pathetic party not to jail.
Kudos: 1





	An origin story- Genji

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of their fight, since there is nothing on it other than Genji was almost dead, I thought I can take some creative liberties with this story. 
> 
> As always constructive criticism is appreciated. Have a nice day everybody !

The morning sun was hurting Genji’s eyes. His head was killing him too, and giving him another reason to stay in bed. He wasn’t even opening his eyes, with his head pounding and his stomach doing flips, he only wanted to get back to the dream land, but of course he also knew he couldn’t stay there like that forever, his big brother will be waking him up.

After what felt like five minutes Genji felt a movement from his left side and opened his eyes. A brunette with long silky hair was sleeping on top of his arm. 

Genji tried to remember the girl’s name to wake her up but he couldn’t, so he tried to free his arm silently. 

The girl woke up as soon as he removed his arm and looked at his eyes with a mild shock. 

“Oh my god what have I done” She said as she tried to stand up.

“Nothing you didn’t want.” Answered Genji and extended his hand to her, trying to help her stand up. She accepted it and got up, sheets still covering her bare body.

“Umm, I’m happy and I don’t regret it, but please don’t talk about this Genji-san” She said as she tried to find her clothes. 

Still dazed and naked Genji looked in her direction  _ ‘So she knows me _ ’ he thought, “I won't.”

While Genji tried to remember her name again his door banged and Hanzo called him.

“Genji wake up. you are late for your training” Hanzo yelled. He could see two faint shadows behind the  shōji . 

_ ‘Fuck’ _ Was all Genji thought while he tried to dress himself. “Wait Hanzo, I’m almost ready,” He said and tried to gesture to her to hurry up too. 

Hanzo waited for 5 more seconds and then opened the door fully.

//

Hanzo couldn’t believe his brother's actions. Not that it wasn’t a regular thing he did but because today was special and he gave his word to Hanzo about not wasting time with random womens. 

“I can’t believe this Genji, on this day too.” Said Hanzo folding his arms and looking Genji with hatred while Genji tried to put his shirt on. 

“And you Mitsuki, get out of here and don’t tell your father a word of this.” Said Hanzo, turning to the girl and pointing to the door. She was almost fully dressed so she bolted out of the room without even a glance back and left Genji and Hanzo alone. 

“I’m sorry brother but I genuinely don’t remember the last night.” Said Genji now finally fully dressed and bowing a little in front Hanzo as to apologize. 

He tried to keep his “Playful” Side down most of the week, he attended his fighting classes, being in the family meeting, he even attended a gun trade. All in the name of making his brother happy. But he clearly fucked up at the last two days and now his brother was disappointed with him, again. 

Still Genji couldn’t remember yesterday, it started with a healthy breakfast and some fighting lessons, then old man Domen met them with… somebody. 

Hanzo signed and shook his head. “Do you really don’t remember anything?” He asked, his anger ceasing from his voice. 

“I remember old hag Domen making a meeting with us and some other people.” Said Genji shrugged to Hanzo. “The rest is a blur” He finished and sat down on his working table.

“It was a clan meeting with Kizuato leaders” Said Hanzo, not even a bit surprised at the fact Genji didn’t remember any of the meeting.

“Really ? But then how did I become so drunk ?” Asked Genji. Old hag didn’t want him to drink more than necessary, so him being drunk enough to not remember anything in Domen’s and his brother's presence was kinda weird. 

“Your negotiation skills come better when you are drunk” Said Hanzo and moved to the door but stopped when Genji didn’t follow him. 

“What are you still doing?” Asked Hanzo. Genji was still sitting on his chair, crouched down and holding his head. 

“It feels like elephants mate loudly in my skull Hanzo. Please give me some time.” Said Genji smiling at him weakly. 

Hanzo would have laughed at the joke but then he heard a mechanic rubbing against wood sound and immediately put a frown on his face.

‘Ah great’ Thought Genji when he heard the metal sound too. 

“What are you two still doing here?” Asked Domen while still scraping his mechanic foot on the wooden surface. 

“Just talking.” Said Hanzo with zero emotion in his voice and bowed down to greet the old and half mechanic man. 

“Seems to me like you are missing on your training while doing so.” Said Domen and got in Genji’s room. 

After looking around a bit his full attention turned to Genji who was still holding his head. 

“Didn’t see you since you invited Miss Mitsuki to show her around the house. And I just saw her leaving in a hurry. Do I have to make another apology call ?” Asked Domen, his anger was apparent from his voice. 

Genji looked at him then. While squeezing his eyes to the old man Genji said “ She didn’t do anything she wasn’t happy to” And leave at that. 

“Do you really think it’s that easy boy ? What if she tells her father, then what will we do huh ? or do you really thin-” Started Domen but then cut short by Genji. 

“Don’t you have maidens to scare and disgust old men? Your medicine time is coming.” Said Genji and showed him the clock that was hanging from his wall. 

“You dare- Little brat” Mumbled Domen before Hanzo stepped in “I’m sorry for him Domen-sama, but please forgive him for now” Said Hanzo and bowed again in front of him. Which seemed to calm the old men. 

“At Least one person has respect for their elders” Said Domen and got out of Genji’s room. 

“I told you to not talk like that towards him Genji” Said Hanzo after he was sure Domen was out of the ear shot. 

“Telling the truth is my only intention brother” Said Genji, he couldn’t help but pout to Hanzo’s ass kissing behaviour against their father’s advisor. 

“He only wants us to be ready” Said Hanzo and Genji laughed at him for a second, stopping instantly because of his headache. 

“He  **wants** to be in our father’s shoes. And since he can’t without breaking the clan, he tries to control you brother.” Said Genji. “He always gives me shit since he has you.”

“I know he is a dangerous case Genji, but since we both are in the chair he can’t get his place with only my support.” Said Hanzo and gestured to the door. “Enough of this talk. You have 45 minutes to come to training. Otherwise I’ll leave you with Domen on the clan's last trades documents.”

\-------------------------------------

“Genji, you should have runned to the left.” Said Hanzo while drinking his tea and watching his brother trying to finish their hardest course yet. It was clear that Genji lacked his fighting spirit right now. 

“I’m getting distracted by you, shut up!” Said Genji, finally turning to look at his brother. His action cost him severely though, as he was looking at his brother a robot fired a couple of bolts to his knees and the shockwave followed made his muscles give up, Genji was facing the clouds in seconds. 

“That was predictable.” Said Hanzo and took another sip from his tea. getting up from his place in the mini balcony and walking to Genji, he tried to think of a way to cheer up his brother. 

“Do you want to have a bet brother ?” Asked Hanzo sitting along with still skywatching Genji. Genji turned to Hanzo with a confused look and asked “What kind of bet ?” 

“It’s an easy one Genji, let’s see if you can finish this course with some more robots. If you can’t you will have to help maidens clean Domen-sama next thursday.” 

Genji cringed when he heard the punishment “There better be something good for me brother or I’m not even gonna play it” Said Genji still on the ground but fully focused on his brother. 

Hanzo smirked at his brother's predictableness “If you win, I will go with you to your “Throne party” Said Hanzo and Genjis eyes get bigger instantly. 

“You will ? And not even make me beg for anything ?” Genji slowly raised from the ground. 

“I will not” Said Hanzo and folded his arms “But I will stop you if you get overly drunk again” Said Hanzo and Genji understand from his firm stand he wouldn’t budge.

_ ‘Who da hell cares’ _ Thought Genji after all his grumpy ass brother was finally opening up to him and who knows, maybe he would find a lady for himself in there too. 

Genji took his sword from his back and swinged two times. “Alright then I’m in, now get ready brother this won't take too long.” Said Genji and bent a bit to launch himself to the closest robot but Hanzo stopped him. 

“Should’ve listened to me fully brother, you can’t use dragons in thi-” Said Hanzo and Genji dropped his sword to the ground, without even looking at his brother Genji attacked the first robot and all of them turned to him instantly. 

“This should be interesting!” Said Hanzo and when one of the robots turned at him too, jumped back to safety and watched his brothers onslaught. 

\---------------------------------

The 30th and last robot made a sizzling sound while it too died. Genji was breathing hard, his body was in sweat and even a bit of blood since one of the robots did actually hit him one time. But he didn’t care about any of it, he turned to his brother who had now stopped drinking his tea and became fully immersed in the action. While Hanzo’s arms still folded he was smiling from end to end.

“Just like our father taught us !” Said Hanzo getting up and jumping down next to his brother. “With a little bit of motivation there are no limits to your achievements brother” Said Hanzo and hugged Genji who was so surprised by the action he didn’t know what to say. 

To Hanzo’s credit, Genji didn’t fight like that anymore, not against training robots or against rival gangs which made the elders angry and Hanzo had to fight for his brother’s place real hard for the last couple of years. Now seeing he can in fact put his back to it made him extremely happy, and of course Genji had to ruin the moment by asking him if he wanted to buy some chocolates.

“It’s your amusement brother not mine” Said Hanzo folding his arms back and frowning (again).

“Come on Hanzo, I bet we can find something you’ll like. Even more, we can find some real good charcoal for Domen too.” Said Genji with a big grin and Hanzo had bit his lip so he wouldn’t laugh.

“I’m sure you can boy, after you talk with Miss Mitsuki and properly apologize of course” Said Domen behind them and  _ *almost* _ made Genji jump.

“O hi old man, you are free from both of us tonight by the way, me and my brother are going to a party. So you can oil your jaw all night.”Said Genji, keeping Hanzo from shoulder which was hard to do with high difference.

“Really ?” Said Domen and gave a questioning look to Hanzo. As Hanzo shook his head positively Domens facial futures went through shock and disgust to (trying to) calm in two mere seconds. 

“I simply cannot.” Was the only thing he mumbled and after that he went back in the house. 

This reaction was what Genji hoped for, he would capture this moment and frame it to his wall if he could. The disgust in his eyes was nothing new for Genji, but that shocked look. Like his son just stabbed him in the back, a shock so great because he couldn’t believe Genji could sway Hanzo like that. He could die happy knowing Domen was irritated by him  _ that  _ much, but of course this time Hanzo had to ruin the moment by calling his actions improper and childish. 

“Relax Hanzo, I’m sure his feelings were removed in birth.” Said Genji and got in front of Hanzo.

“By the way this- me being a smart ass I mean is not gonna be a valid reason for you to ditch me”

“I get it” Said Hanzo, folding his arms once again. “I will finish my training for today, and at night we will go out.” With that Hanzo moved in the house to retrieve his bow and arrows.

**_AT NIGHT_ **

Genji was waiting in the door, with impatience he was having a hard time containing himself. Walking in circles wasn’t calming himself too, he was about to start jumping around the place if Hanzo was any more late. 

_ ‘Come on Hanzo we are going to a bar not in the middle of a warzone, what's with this much preparation ?’  _ Thought Genji while still watching the door. 

**In The House**

Hanzo checked his set again for the third time, it was all there; his bow folded in his briefcase with his (also folded) arrows. There were exactly 23 arrows and two sonar tracking devices, with it. That much would be enough for a night, but he just couldn’t close his briefcase and go. He felt ashamed for going to something that was way below them. 

“Still getting ready, master ?” Hanzo flinched when he heard the noise and turned to his door, it was Domen, the old man was usually very easy to hear but when he wanted to he could be very stealthy too. 

“I’m thinking of my weapon Domen-sama, after all I need to keep it close to myself” Well he tried but this weak excuse was the only thing he could come up with at the time. 

“I understand young master.” Said Domen and moved in his room, Hanzo had a photo on his table. It was a family photo, they were so young in it and they were sitting on their dad’s knees. Their father had a proud smile on his face. It looked like a far away memory, in a time where their father was strong both physically and financially. 

“Your brother still looks like in this photo” Said Domen, taking the photo in his robotic hand and examining further. Hanzo didn’t know but Domen could see his own shadow in the picture, in the background and far away from the family. But still there non the less. 

“I have a matter to talk to you Hanzo.” Said Domen when the young master didn’t speak back. 

“The elders are angry at you too. This ‘going out’ in a time like this makes them… uneasy.” Said Domen, still the picture in his hand but his focus was on Hanzo. 

Hanzo didn’t answer right away. He didn’t like where this talk was going and he didn't like to repeat himself. 

“Tell them, it’s nothing to be worried about. I'm with my brother and I’m sure they can understand the concept of it. I will be back at my… throne.” Said Hanzo and closed his briefcase. Getting up from his bed Hanzo got in front of Domen and put his left hand up. 

Domen handed him the framed picture back. “And they also want to know if you change your mind about Genji’s... vacation.” 

Hanzo turned back at him with eyes filled with hatred, a blue light glowing from his left arm. “If they value their twenty-some years left in this world, they better understand I will not make my brother exiled!” Said Hanzo. Domen was scared and also disappointed, of course only thing Hanzo saw in his eyes was neutral boredom, Domen didn’t live by their father and his usual anger with just luck. 

“As you wish, Master Hanzo.” Said Domen and got out of his room slowly. 

Hanzo tried to control his shaking, his inner dragon was screaming at him, to kill them all and done with it. Hanzo shook his head and took a deep breath and held it, after counting to ten he let go of his breath and looked at his suit, only his jacket left. He put another ‘prototype’ arrow in his jacket pocket and got out of his room, outside Genji was playing with his shurikens.

After Genji saw his brother he yelled “Hanzo!” And run up to him. He was so happy he wanted to hug his brother, but knowing Hanzo AND seeing his eyes he decided against it.

“I was about to come up there, what took you so long ?” Asked Genji, moving with his brother to their car. 

“I had to deal with a personal matter.” Said Hanzo and got in the car. Not answering Genji directly. 

\------------------------------------

**_AT THE PARTY_ **

The party Genji made for them had a lot of things, firstly, it was in a nightclub in Shibuya. And unlike Hanzo’s thought, there were a lot of people. 

Secondly, nightclub offered more than drinks and music, there were arcade machines, strippers, ‘private rooms’ and for those who absorve good enough, bartenders were selling people other enjoyable things. 

Needless to say, Hanzo hated it. He was expecting a party at a respectable and calm place with few people they were friends with. “That was your dream brother, mine is not as lame” Had said Genji and moved on with his friends. 

//

Genji tried, he really  _ REALLY  _ did he wanted his brother to be a lot looser for a long time and he thought this was that golden opportunity so he really tried to change his brother from his brooding dark prince mood, he tried to meet him with a few of his buddies and all of those attempts backfired.

He tried to meet him with a few good looking women, Hanzo called them unworthy street filth. Fucking hell he even tried to make him rescue a ‘powerless women’  _ ‘I mean he is the royal as fuck one so maybe he will be a knight in shining dragon !’ _ He thought and got some of his friends in it. 

The plan was simple, two of his friends will act like they are fighting over something insignificant, and when his male friend get a bit handsy, Hanzo would be jumping to safe the girl and then take her home or something (The plan was conducted when they were all drink at least half a bottle of sake and other alcoholic drinks) Genji’s only concern was for his brother to not kill his friend all of a sudden so he was gonna stay close too. Well what happened ? At first nothing since he didn’t care but when they got close to him, he threatened to call the cops to the place. 

In short, he tried everything, his brother wasn't interested in anything in the place other than sake from the start too. And Genji had enough after all that and got to his own party back, he could feel his brother’s burning stare in his head but he just didn’t care and drunk away his worries about his brother.

_ ‘If he wants to be like Domen then it's his choice’  _ Thought Genji and continued to play arcade games with his friends. 

Two hours after Genji was pretty much wasted, Hanzo, only being moderately drunk, didn't stop him because he didn’t find the power to and secretly he didn’t really care for it.  _ ‘We are expected to be dead drunk anyway. Just for tonight.’  _ Thought Hanzo but after his brother started to make out in front of people and more severely, bully the bartender with his short blade Hanzo thought that enough was enough. He agreed to go to this pathetic party not to jail.

“Come on brother, it’s late.” Said Hanzo and put his right hand to Genji’s shoulder. At this point Genji hardly could make words or walk straight “Brother dijyou know that bartender was gay ?!? Because I dıdn” Said Genji and started to lose his footing. Hanzo held him from his chest then, trying to keep him steady. 

“We need to go Genji, you drinked way too much” Said Hanzo trying to get Genji’s right arm to his own shoulder. “AAWWFFF but you you said that that I can drink” Said Genji and burped, all of his (also drunk as hell) friends congratulated him for it. “Allrgihten, hey Hinattta why don’t you come wth me, I show yuo my dragon” Said Genji and whistled at her.  _ ‘Great he even started to catcalling’  _ Thought Hanzo and decided that he had to do something, so he called the clearly angry bartender and ordered a bottle of water. Genji, still trying to score with Hinata didn’t even notice he was dragged next to the stolls. But he definitely noticed the cold water pouring to his head and he jumped in his place. 

“WHAT THE FUCKK” Yelled Genji as he was trying to breath because of the ice cold water. “We are leaving” Said Hanzo matter of factly and moved to the exit, Genji still on his shoulder. “Not you Hinata, call a taxi” Said Hanzo to the wasted girl and closed the exit door. Some of Genji’s friends (those who didn’t pass out or not being too drunk) watch them get out with awe. Hinata then turned to the bartender and ordered another drink, her golden opportunity was ruined.  _ ‘Well, maybe next time’ _ she thought and called one of her girlfriends to come pick her up. 

\-------------------------------------

**_AT THE STREETS_ **

“I don’t care, get here with a car!” Said Hanzo on his phone. “I’m terribly sorry master, but this family meeting was a last minute call. Master Domen himself ordered it and called everybody on it. We thought Shirai was with you master!” Said Kanko with panic. 

“Kanko, tell Domen he will have a word with me.” Said Hanzo while trying to look for a taxi. 

“Umm, master Domen is in the house Hanzo-sama” Said Kanko trying to adjust his voice. 

“Ehhhhh, let go of me Hanzo!” Yelled Genji and unsuccessfully tried to get out of his grip. ‘At least he is moving more normally’ Thought Hanzo and let go of him. Genji stumbled for a few steps but after that, moved normally and tried to dry himself (At least his head.)

“When is that Kanko bitch coming here?” Asked Genji while adjusting his suit and pinching himself accidently. 

“Not coming, we’re gonna walk.” Said Hanzo, and started walking to their home. Genji was coming behind him, half walking normally and half scraping his foot behind one other. They walked like that for half an hour, it was three in the morning, but Tokyo was unusually quiet. Hanzo only saw two people so far and it nerved him. He was clutching his briefcase to himself ever more. 

“You know what Hanzo, when I see Domen I’ll remove his joints and then make him run on a treadmill.” Said Genji and started running to the nearest dumpster and puke his guts out. 

“At least he has more dignity than you Genji” whispered Hanzo looking at his brother with disgust as he goes for round two. 

“Oh yeah ?” Asked Genji when he finished puking. Turning to Hanzo with fury, “I think the word you are looking for is coward Hanzo” Said Genji while wiping his mouth with his sleeves and immediately regretting it. 

“He is waiting for us in the house, do you call that cowardly too ?” Asked Hanzo and continued to move. 

“No, but making you exile me is” Said Genji and Hanzo stopped dead. “How did you-” Asked Hanzo and Genji pointed upwards. “I believe you heard my footsteps in the meeting brother.”

Hanzo shook his head, yes he did hear a sound and tried to look for it, but it was a serious meeting so he couldn’t investigate further. After a while the sound didn’t appear again so he thought it was a rat or a bug and called an exterminator the next day.

“He didn’t try himself because he is a coward” Said Genji and moved in front of him. “He could have pulled something up easily, something that would make your decision absolute, but instead he opted for my brother to do it for him.”

“You know I would never do it to you Genji” Said Hanzo and held his wrist. “It’s because of your actions brother, but I know they will change their tone with you once you stop doing all… this” Hanzo pointed to dumpster Genji just threw up. 

“Me me and always fucing me, when will they do something wrong ha Hanzo ?” Yelled Genji and pulled his arm back “When, just when in your little world I’m going to be the innocent one?” 

“It’s not about who is the innocent brother, it’s about following traditions and respecting people that deserve it. Something you don’t do.” 

“Well maybe because they don’t deserve any respect. Or maybe unlike you I don’t respect people that treat me like trash in the name of traditions and training.” 

Genji tried to walk but Hanzo holded his shoulder. “If you were shoving some interest in the family matters, then maybe they wouldn't be so harsh to you.” Said Hanzo and Genji tried to escape from his grasp, but because he was still quite drunk he couldn’t. 

So instead he tried to fight with words “See? Again, it’s me. It’s always me. When will you tell Domen off huh? When will you stop him really? Remember any training we do? The guy tried to beat me up because I was two seconds slow, and YOU stopped me from killing that bitch.” Yelled Genji and finally yanked himself strong enough to be free. 

“In training you learn your mistakes, he himself said it wasn’t personal.” 

“Bullshit.” 

“Watch your tone and stop swearing Genji!” 

“Last I remember, you aren’t my father, just like Domen isn’t” 

“Like that stopped you before.”

“That’s right so maybe you all should stop trying to be him” 

“Maybe you need to be more like him.” 

“Why? There is enough of him in you two” 

With those words Genji started to move again but in the opposite direction. “Where are you going?” Yelled Hanzo behind his brother but Genji didn’t turn around and continue on his way. 

Hanzo started to run behind his brother and got in his path, stopping Genji on his track. “You are trying to clear your name by running away from Genji. That's what’s wrong with you. You need to act like an honorable warrior our father wanted us to be.” 

To his brother’s words Genji clenched his jaw. “Move out of my way Hanzo” Said Genji through gritted teeth but that didn’t deter Hanzo slightest.

“No Genji. If you think your way of life is dignified, just and above all honorable. Then you need to convince me” Hanzo stood still with his thumb on the briefcase’s lock. Waited for Genji’s next move. 

At first Genji just stood there and looked at the ground, thought about what to do next. His brother would always tell him to have a plan, but that wasn’t Genji’s style and right now he really didn’t care what his brother thought. “There is only one way for me to show you brother, if you wanted it that badly” Said Genji and put his hand inside of his suit, thumb stroking the small blade he always carried. 

Hanzo took a deep breath, his head was also blurred but he still tried to hold on the idea that Genji was his brother. “I want you to promise me brother, when I show you the error of your ways, promise me that you will be on my side.” Hanzo was sincere, he wanted his brother alongside him, just like they have been always, but his words mattered little to Genji, as Hanzo insulted his life choices again, all Genji could see was a copy of Domen. Arrogant, selfish, useless and deceitful Domen. 

“In your dreams.” Yelled Genji and rushed to Hanzo with his blade, Hanzo quickly dodged his attack and shifted to a small trash can. He kicked the trash can to Genji and opened his briefcase withdrawing his bow and two arrows. When Hanzo raised his head again Genji was next to him and he hardly blocked Genji from chopping his head with his closed bow.

“Weren’t you supposed to be the better one brother?” Said Genji, trying to push the blade deeper, it was scraping Hanzo’s suit but Hanzo kept the blade away from himself. “Where is the legendary blue dragon of yours brother ?” Genji’s voice was oozing with hatred. And Hanzo saw it too. So he decided to use it against Genji. He firstly kicked Genji in the thigh and then punched him directly on the nose. Genji trembled from the force and got down on the ground holding his nose.

Hanzo got up and took two more arrows from his briefcase, afterward he tried to climb to the nearest building but Genji (while still holding his nose) threw his way a shuriken and it hit Hanzo’s right hand. Pain from the attack made Hanzo lose his footing and he fell from the wall. 

Genji was smiling while looking at his brother. Hanzo was getting up, but the pain in his hand was excruciating and the fall also made a scrape on his forehead and it was bleeding. 

“What’s wrong Hanzo, Domen didn’t teach you how to survive from a fall?” Asked Genji still smiling. 

Hanzo took the shuriken that was stuck in his hand out, he was about to scream from the pain but he held himself. “He didn’t. But he taught me to fight honorably, you weren’t there that day it seems. And you are wondering why he hates you Genji.” Said Hanzo, he knew honor was his brother’s weak point and it showed, Genji stopped smiling almost immediately. 

“Someone that is so dishonorable, they are trying to kill their brother. Maybe that’s why father didn’t bother with you that much Genji.” Said Hanzo and Genji once again sprinted at him. But this time Hanzo was more than ready. He quickly ducked when Genji got near him and kicked him right on his chin making Genji fly a meter high and crush on the ground. On the ground, Genji’s only movement was breathing slowly, so he wasn’t dead. 

Hanzo breathed deeply, filling his lungs and then exiling to calm his beating heart. He couldn’t believe his brother would try to fight him, they were supposed to be a team, they were supposed to be brothers. Maybe Domen was right, he had to get rid of his brother, he was improper and a bad influence in the clan. But still Genji was his brother, and what kind of brother would leave their own blood on their own. He remembered a talk he had with his father, it was after a grueling training session, he hardly made it, but Genji didn’t. Their father sent him off to a bit more training and patrolling with the gang aftermath as punishment. While Genji was busy with his punishment, Their father Sojiro wanted to speak with him. In their talk Sejiro talked about how he and Genji were different in so many ways but ultimately needed one another. Sojiro wanted him to defend Genji and believe in him.  _ ‘So much for that’  _ Thought Hanzo while still collecting himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by Genji’s moaning on the ground. He was getting up very slowly, the alcohol in his system was pushing him back. 

“I hope you finally learned your lesson Genji, now come we need to get home.” Said Hanzo while offering him a hand.Genji looked at the hand for a few seconds then pushed it out of his way. Getting up fully he looked at his brother’s eyes. There was no emotion other than a really small hope.

Genji got his sword back from the ground and started to walk up to him. 

“Again” Said Genji and waited for his brother’s answer. “No” Hanzo folded his arms. “I asked for your return and you lost. Now do what's honorable and-” Genji jumped a few meters back and drew his remaining shurikens. “What’s honorable to me right now is to fight to my death, brother.” Said Genji and rushed at Hanzo but this time Hanzo refused to fight back, he just blocked and dodged his attacks. 

“Why aren’t you fighting Hanzo!” Yelled Genji after two minutes of back and forth fight. “I will not kill you brother, I will make you an honorable clan member whether you like it or not this is your destiny” Said Hanzo. To this, Genji gritted his teeth “You are talking just like them, just like those old bastards at our house. Just like our father, when are you gonna start calling me ‘sparrow’ I wonder.”

“Or maybe you’ll find another nickname, so maybe your Domen-sama would be happy with you.” With every word Hanzo became more angry, he then realised there was a blue hue coming from his arm. He didn’t care for it. 

“ When you stop throwing your problems at the others and deal with them yourself, you can start talking sense Genji, till then Genji slendering Domen and others will get you nowhere.” 

“You are still defending that limp dick, disgrace of a man Hanzo, When will you get to your senses and understand that, they are trying to play with you. I mean what will happen to you after today, you’ll be the head of the clan, they will arrange a marriage to you, you will be beating your children till your death, and one of them will be assured that the cycle continues.”

“Genji” Said Hanzo with his most threatening tone, fully angry, he didn’t like the way he was talking about their family,  **NO ONE** could talk to their family like that. 

“Now you see my point of view Hanzo ? I don’t want to be a part of this cycle of life. And fuck the destiny those old asses been telling us all our lives.” 

“Do you want to be ungrateful this much Genji? Talking about even our family? What did our father do to us except protect us and guarantee us a privileged life Genji? A life you used to throw away with every breath you took.” Yelled Hanzo and took aim with his bow, the cracks of his power were moving towards the bow slowly. 

Genji also drew his weapon and bended himself, getting ready to attack, even in his state a green light was surging in his body. 

“Take your words back  _ sparrow _ ” Said Hanzo, his bow full drawn now and two blue dragon figures were on the tip of his arrow.

“In your dreams  _ brother _ ” Said Genji like the word itself was hurting him. 

Hanzo took a deep breath, his mine was still a bit misty but this moment was as clear to him as a crystal. 

“ Ryuu-ga, Wa-ga-te-ki-wo, Ku-ra-u!” Yelled Hanzo and shot, after two seconds his arrow disappeared and two giant blue dragons appeared out of thin air, moving towards their target.

Genji slowly drew his sword and yelled “Ryūjin no ken wo kūrae!” A green dragon also appeared from his sword, but unlike Hanzo’s dragons his was a lot faint in color, Genji waited for the dragons to get close, his eyes were getting watery from the light but hi tried to focus as much as he could and when they draw close enough he tried to move them with his sword, back to their master. But the dragons didn’t budge on their movement and when Genji understood he couldn’t stop them, it was too late. 

//

Genji couldn’t feel his body after the attack. His vision was blurred and he could hear his brother talking but it was behind a deafening sizzle like sound so couldn’t make out what Hanzo was saying. 

After he stopped talking Hanzo started to run away. Genji could only see him with his right eye until he turned a corner.

“Idiot idiot idiot” Hanzo muttered to himself all the way, he couldn’t believe what he had done.

“Jesus christ, maybe we should have stopped them huh ?” Said Max to Brad next to him, they were reaching Genji slowly. 

“One of the future crime lords is dead and the other one talked like he scarred for life it seemed, so I say it was a good thing we didn’t stop them” Said Brad and looked at the wounded kid, all of his body was bleeding with either small cuts or larger ones. 

“I heard of these dragons and their fucked up power but I never imagined this.” Said Max and crouched down next to Genji, to check the cuts that were shoving his intestines. 

While he was doing that, Brad pushed his earpiece “HQ, this is OW three, one of the brother’s killed the other, we will be needing a forensic team here” 

_ “Copy that OW three, wait till a team is there” _

“Copy that” Said Brad and took out his pistol, “We need to wait here till local cops get here.” 

“Alright” Said Max and got up but right in that moment, Genji coughed and made both of them jump.

“Holy shit” Said Brad while pointing his pistol to Genji, “Is he still alive, how the fuck?” While Brad was still pointing his pistol to Genji Max crouched one again to check his heart. There was a pulse! A really slow one but it was still there. 

“He is alive! Quick call the HQ again and ask for an ambulance, I am going to get the medkit in the car” Said Max and runned away leaving Brad and Genji alone. 

Genji, could barely see and hear again, but the pain. The pain was unbearable and made him drift off twice now. Still between all this pain he heard another noise. a buffed man was crouched on him it seemed and he was talking. “Don’t worry kid, Overwatch is gonna save you” Save him, but why. Who was the overwatch and what were they gonna save him from,  _ ‘maybe this pain?’ _ thought Genji and drifted off once again. 

**_AT THE SHIMADA CASTLE_ **

“So that is what happened.” Said Domen with a stone like face. Hanzo told him everything, how they were drunk, how they started the fight and how he killed his brother. 

“What have I done” Said Hanzo the fifth time. He was still looking at his hands, in one of them there was a huge slit, he didn’t think at the moment but the shuriken actually penetrated his hand cutting till his palm. 

“You did what you had to, he attacked you right ?” Said Domen, still a stone like face but inside he was as happy as a teenage boy. 

“He did. But but I could have stopped him differently too, I could've just break his arm or something like that but I-I” 

“Now now Hanzo, stop pushing yourself, drink some more in the house to calm yourself, you’ll get over it” Said Domen while opening his phone and massaging the other elders about the situation.

“Get over it ? Get over it? HOW Domen? I didn’t just kill anybody, I killed my brother!” Yelled Hanzo and got up from his chair. Looking at Domen with hatred he started to walk up to him and Domen understood that he had to clear himself and fast! 

“Um I meant it in a supportive manner Master, I didn’t want to make you angry in any way.” Said Domen but his words didn’t effect Hanzo like they used to. 

“ He always hated you Domen, and I didn’t like you either, I’ve seen you calm my father when he was about to kill you countless times. But I’m not my father!” Said Hanzo and kicked the old man down in the yard. Domen started to plead for mercy but Hanzo didn’t feel his words while he took a folded arrow from his suit pocket and aimed at him. The arrow hit Domen right in the stomach and exploded to twelve different parts all stabbing Domen and some even penetrating his skin and flying off. 

Domen died there before even saying anything but Hanzo didn’t care about that, he didn’t care about anything, he already did his worst, what was left there? While he thought about this a small rain started, he looked at the clouds one last time, the rain was carrying Domen’s spilled blood and making the smell worse, but it also gave a really earthy smell from the plants too. 


End file.
